


The Nicer One

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan was definitely the nicer one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nicer One

**Author's Note:**

> Random day set somewhere during High School Musical 2, while Chad was working at Lava Springs.

They ended up drawing straws to see who had to serve Sharpay and her brother, at least the first time. And Chad drew the short straw.

"Hello, Miss Evans, Mister Evans," Chad said, making sure to be as nice as possible. "Can I get you anything?"

"Hi, Chad!" Ryan said and Chad smiled a little. Ryan was always the nicer one.

"I'll take a Caesar salad and an iced tea. And make sure the croutons are on the side," Sharpay said, not even glancing at Chad. Ryan shook his head and smiled at Chad.

"What would you recommend?" Ryan asked and Chad raised his eyebrows, a little surprised. It wasn't like nobody knew the Evans family owned the country club and that they all knew the menu of the place better than the interior of their house.

"Well, it's not officially on the menu, but I do know that the chef's assistant makes an awesome grilled cheese," Chad said, expecting Ryan to roll his eyes and ask for something that Chad couldn't pronounce the name of.

"Sounds good. Oh, and iced tea as well, please and thank you," Ryan said and Chad smiled, writing it down and nodding. He started to walk away, listening to Ryan and Sharpay talk.

"He's just staff, Ryan, you don't have to be nice about it."

"And you don't have to be so rude, either. It won't kill you to at least say please and thank you, Shar," Ryan replied and Chad smiled again as he ducked into the kitchen. Zeke had the grilled cheese made in no time at all and Chad took it and the salad out with the drinks, setting them on the table with a smile.

"One grilled cheese, and a Caesar salad for you, Miss Evans. Can I get you anything else?" Chad asked, receiving the anticipated 'no' from Sharpay.

"No, thank you, Chad. My compliments to Zeke on his grilled cheese, though," Ryan said, smiling at Chad and starting to eat. Chad nodded and went back to the kitchen, passing Ryan's comment to Zeke and earning a barrage of questions about Sharpay in return.

"Dude, do I look like I know what color Sharpay's underwear is?" Chad replied, resulting in Zeke trying to figure out if he'd asked that and letting him slip away. He went back to Sharpay and Ryan's table and checked on them before taking another table's order and turning it into the kitchen.

Chad gave them their bill and Sharpay just handed him her card, scribbling a quick zero in for his tip and gesturing him away. Chad resisted the urge to roll his eyes and ran her card, bringing it back to her. She signed her name quickly and got up, leaving the table to be bused. Ryan smiled and dug out his wallet, leaving a twenty for Chad's tip.

"I figure you can use more than minimum wage if you're saving up for a car like you said at school," Ryan said and Chad nodded, smiling at him.

"Thanks, man. You're right. Every little bit counts. Have a good day, Mister Evans."

"Call me Ryan, seriously. And tell Fulton I said that if he gives you trouble."

"Got it, Evans," Chad said, grinning at Ryan, who rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Fine, fine, Danforth. Be that way," he said, laughing a little.

 _"Ryan!"_ Chad winced at the shout because _ow_ , that was shrill.

"Time to go. Later, Chad," Ryan said, darting off. Chad pocketed the twenty and started busing the table, leaving it clear for the next group. He dropped the dishes off in the kitchen and, when asked about the tip, just showed them Sharpay's scribble, neglecting to mention the twenty Ryan had given him, and instead talked about how, maybe, Ryan wasn't terrible.


End file.
